


[podfic] Climb Every Mountain

by ExMarks



Series: [podfic] Sozzled in Soho [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, M/M, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExMarks/pseuds/ExMarks
Summary: A Drunken conversation about a past drunken conversation.OrCrowley wonders how the metaphorical birds are doing.--------------------------“What?”“Ever wonder? I do.”“What?” Aziraphale repeated.He leans in to speak louder, “Do you ever wonder---”“I can hear you quite clearly, you idiot! What I cannot do is fathom what the devil you’re on about!”The demon grinned and took a breath to speak before being quickly cut off by the angel. “And so help me, if you say ducks…”“No! The bird!”“Ducks are wet birds.”“No! Well, yes, but… It… It’s not ducks! Well, I s’pose it could be ducks, maybe?”“I’m not talking to you anymore.”
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [podfic] Sozzled in Soho [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661677
Kudos: 10





	[podfic] Climb Every Mountain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Climb Every Mountain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908826) by [CynSyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynSyn/pseuds/CynSyn). 



**Podfic:[Stream or download on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/n2dm637tfmqocrf/Climb%20Every%20Mountain%20by%20CynSyn.mp3?dl=0)**

Music: [Iron Maiden Aces High on accordion, whilst drunk](https://youtu.be/d754UOAL25g)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to CynSyn for giving me the ok to podfic this series. Please go leave them a kudo and/or comment if you enjoyed this lovely story.
> 
> I reread the drunk scene in the book several times before recording this one.
> 
> I don't know if I'll be able to continue posting every other day due to my work hours dramatically increasing. But I will try my best.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has listened to my podfics. I treasure every kudo. And comments? I lose my mind for them.


End file.
